A Day In Brittany's Eyes
by positiveforce
Summary: If you are bored and in a hurry. Read this short fanfic about Brittany. If you ever wondered what would it be like to think like her. *DISCONTINUED. Whoever wants to continue; just ask my permission.*
1. Sleepy Head

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee… or Brittany's imagination.**

* * *

"Brittany, get up" Santana says, loudly outside my door. My eyes open, I get up and ask, "What time is it?"

Santana shrugs, "It's time for school. Tell me again, how did you forget the keys to your house?"

"I didn't forget where my keys are" I say, clearly explaining myself. "I forgot where my house is."

Santana shrugs, "Just get up, I'm driving you there after school"

I just smile at Santana; she's really pretty and kind to me. I thought we were dating, but she clarifies that what we are doing isn't called dating. I'm just another Puck in her life.

I enter the bathroom, I take a shower. But something is fishy… I wonder why I'm not getting wet. I can hear the shower work.

Santana suddenly opens the bathroom. "You're still with your clothes?" she asks, and I just nod. "Why do you keep flushing the toilet?"

I wonder what she meant… I look up at the round thing with holes on the wall. "Oh, that's the shower" I stated, while pointing to it.

"Stop flushing my toilet!" Santana says, probably annoyed. But I'm really happy she took the time to help me.

I got startled and I stopped flushing the toilet. Before she left and closed the door, "Santana, wait" I say hurriedly.

"What?"

"Where can I pee?" I asked in wonder.

"At the thing you're flushing!" Santana replies, in a loud tone. "Brittany!" she continues… I just spaced out, staring at her. "Stop flushing!"

I was startled; I removed my hand out of the handle. "Sorry. I liked the sound" I explained.

Santana left and slammed the door. So I peed and took a shower.

After I got dressed, Santana and I went to the bus stop. I looked at her, then I looked at myself and I noticed something mortifying. I turned and went back to her house…

She grabbed my hand to stop me and asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm changing" I explain. Santana's face looked even more pissed, "Why?"

I explain, "This is really embarrassing, we're wearing the same clothes."

"Get in the bus" she says, pulling me into the bus.

I oppose, "but… this is really embarrassing. Everyone's looking at us" I say, consciously, hiding my face behind her.

"Of course they are. We're hot. And for your information, we are in cheerleader uniforms"

"Oh," I reply, who am I to know?

* * *

**A/N: Stay tuned to find out what happens in her 'favorite' subject, Math Class.**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**


	2. Caution

**AN: Thank you for those nice reviews! **

* * *

I entered the school with 3 of my other friends, Santana, Quinn and her baby.

To be honest, I'm pretty worried for Quinn's baby, where does the baby breathe? Isn't Quinn's stomach airless?

I suggest, "Seriously Quinn, you should poke a hole in there…"

"What? Are you an idiot?" Quinn asked. She looked really irritated, was there something I said? I was just trying to help the baby.

"Doesn't she need to breathe?" I ask, stating why she needs holes… then I remembered, "Oh, you have holes down there…" I say pointing to where I meant.

Quinn and Santana looked confused…

I was confused, as well, "I think you should take your panties off, they're blocking the baby's air…"

Quinn looks even more annoyed, she's not really that kind to me, unlike Santana… And I've never mentioned this to her… but she's gotten fat.

"Quit that!" She grunts, slapping my hand… I was just going to poke her.

"Santana, explain to Brittany where babies breathe…" she says, pulling Santana in front of her. Santana opposes, "But I have no idea, you're an honour student… why don't you explain to her?"

"Whatever… I'm gonna hang with Kurt. I'm going to stay as far from her as I could," Quinn says, walking out…

"What's wrong with her?" I ask Santana.

"She's pregnant," she explains, "Why were you going to poke her, anyway?" she asks…

"I forgot…" what were we talking about again?

At Math Class, I was completely lost with the numbers, I don't remember having letters near them, they're not meant to be together. Santana wasn't there to help me.

I sit near the smartest person in the room, "Artie, can you help me? Why are their letters near numbers?"

Artie shrugged, but then he smiled at me and explained everything… I didn't really get what he was saying… "You got it?"

I shook my head, "But your voice is sexy, please keep talking" I say, glancing all over him… "Do you still have the use of-"

"Umm… Tina?" he says, nervously tapping Tina's shoulder, she was sitting in front of us.

Tina was startled and looked at the both of us…

"Brittany here… needs help with her work. I think it's really best if you help her" Artie explains, nervously.

"No, it's fine," I explain, "I'm going to fail anyway… I don't really listen…" I explain.

Tina and Artie nodded, but they still looked confused.

"I think you should talk to Mr. Harris," Tina suggested.

"Mr. Harris," I say, heading to his desk.

"Umm… Brittany, don't sit on my desk in front of everyone,"

I nodded, "I like your tie," I say, staring at his sexy red tie.

"Well, thank you… you look good in your Cheerios as well," Mr. Harris.

"Are we flirting? Cause if we are, I'm letting you. But I need you to give me an A. But if you won't, I'm afraid this has to stop," I explain, before he flirts with me, more.

"Umm… no," he stated… "I wasn't flirting with you, I was only complimenting you, Brittany" Mr. Harris stated, he seemed a bit awkward and comfortable. Maybe I broke his heart?

"Oh, nevermind. I'll never get mad." I say, while walking back to my stool. Artie and Tina was looking at me in a confused way.

"You do know he wasn't flirting with you, right?" Tina asks.

Oh Tina, so dark, and naïve…

"Of course, I think I broke his heart," I clearly explain, "He's in denial."

Artie and Tina shrugged, they're so naïve. Not me, I'm pretty smart.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 3 coming soon! Lunch Time.**

**Please review.**


End file.
